Quest of the wings
by jessicanat
Summary: This story takes place half a year after HTTYD II. It will be about love with a bit of adventure. You can expect lots of romantic, love/hate moments, new characters and plot twists.
1. Chapter 1

**Quest of the wings**

 **Summary**

This story takes place half a year after HTTYD II. It will be about love with a bit of adventure. You can expect lots of romantic, love/hate moments, new characters and plot twists.

 **Authors note**

This story is translation of my fanfiction „Hledání křídel", originally written in Czech. As you now know, English is not my native tongue, so if you will find some expressions weird of awkward, write a comment or PM. I promise to work on my English and I'll be glad if you will help me.

As for the story... read, comment, discuss and have fun!

* * *

 **CHAPTER I. - I've got six sisters**

"I am sorry, Hiccup. I cannot stay any longer." Eret said and shrugged, while Hiccup was crossing his hut back and forth. It's been half a year now, when he became the chief and preparations for his wedding with Astrid were in full swing. Only a few weeks left before wedding and right NOW Eret decided to return back home. Eret, who lived with dragons riders on Berk for six months, became integral part of their group. He was, kind of a second leader, who was able to get the gang into shape, if Hiccup was too busy with his chieftain duties. Moreover, thanks to a certain influence on Ruffnut, he managed to keep the twins calm much longer, than Hiccup ever could.

Hiccup finally came back to earth from his own thoughts and turned to Eret: "Alright, but I hate to lose you. Especially now, before the wedding, I could use your help." He said with a little uncertain look and sat down on the wooden chair. It broke under his weight in a second and the chief found himself on the floor with eyes wide open.

"Loki'd!" A double roar came from outside the window, with laughter and tramp of boots, which were running away from the hut in fast tempo.

Eret had problem to suppress a laugh. Hiccup sat down on the ground and his alarmed sight quickly turned into something between bored and desperate.

"See... this is what I'm talking about, Eret!" He said and tried to get himself out of wooden wreckage.

Eret took two steps forward and offered his hand, to help Hiccup stand. When the chief was back on his feet again, Eret patted his shoulders: "Easy, chief, I'll be back before the wedding and maybe much sooner."

Hiccup gave him a confused look: "I thought you will wanna spent some time with your family. A longer time." He said and beckon to pair of chairs in the corner of the room.

Before Eret sat down, he checked if the legs are not cut up. Hiccup did the same thing this time. Everything seemed to be alright and they sat down after a moment.

Eret finally answered Hiccup's question: "Actually, I wanted to ask you... if you could go to Burp, with me... chief."

Hiccup's mouth fell open: "What? Me? What would I do in your village?"

"Well..." Eret cleared his throat "... you could make my father believe that dragons can be useful creatures. In hands of the right people."

Hiccup shook his head: "You can do this on your own Eret. You have the Skullcrusher, he will help you."

"You know, Hiccup... I think you are the only capable person in this matter."

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders: "I really appreciate this, Eret. But now is really not a good time. You know, all this chieftain work, the wedding..."

Eret interrupted him: "I know, I know! And that's why, this is the best time."

Hiccup was confused and Eret came with an explanation in a second: "No offence, chief, but you need to rest and such a journey to foreign country, you never saw before, in the saddle of Toothless, is exactly what you need to relax."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and thought about it for a while. In fact, he really missed flying with Toothless. The both of them had a lot of work in the village and no time left for discovering new islands or dragons. Moreover, Eret's home village was a mystery. It was not farer than three days from Berk and yet, they never bumped into it in a ship or the dragon saddle. Even trader Johann never heard a word about village called Burp.

Hiccup finally realized what was Eret trying to do and he frowned: "Oh... yes. I will relax and it will be perfect opportunity for you. Let's have the chief of Berk to soften up your father and excuse you for not showing up for so long."

Eret's smile fell and he took a step back. Hiccup immediately realized how bad it sounded and he waved his hands in defense: "No, no, I mend no offence! It was just fun..." Hiccup grabbed his head and sighed: "Oh Thor. I really need a break."

Now it was Eret's time to apologize: "No, no, I am sorry. You are completely right. It will be hard to explain my father, why I did not come back after we defeated Drago Bludvist. It would really help me, if you and Toothless could spare a word for us."

There was a moment of silence before Eret added: "Moreover, I've got six younger sisters who will be in need of grooms."

Hiccup jumped out of his chair with that sentence: "And here we go again!" He started to cross the room, like he did before.

Eret stood up too and started to gesture with his hands: "Oh come on, Hiccup! Just think about it! At least three of my sisters are old enough to get married and you will not have enough young women for your friends! Sooner or later you will have to look somewhere else for their brides!"

"I will not be pushing anyone to marriage, Eret!"

"No, no, no! That's not what I suggest." Eret said.

Hiccup stoped, crossed his hands on his chest and waited for the answer. Eret knew very well, after a few discussions on this topic, that Hiccup will not agree with arranged marriage, even if it was for Berks unmarriageable material as Snotlout of Tuffnut. He knew he has to act quietly in this: "Fly with me. You will take a look at my sisters and you can judge yourself if some of them could be match for your friends. If you will agree and they will agree, they can came with us back to Berk and we gonna see what will happen next."

Hiccup gave it a thought. It sounded quite reasonable but he wanted to be sure: "Alright, but only under one condition."

Eret raised his eyebrow: "What condition?"

"Girls will not know."

"What?"

"If we will take any of your sisters back to Berk, it has to look as friendly visit. The girls will not know they should court someone. And same for boys. If they should marry, they have to fall in love. And all naturally!" The last words Hiccup said with special accent.

Eret frown again. This wasn't good. The possibility that one of his beautiful and relatively intelligent sisters could fall in love with Berks unmarriageable material, was only ghost of a chance.

Hiccup spoke again and woke Eret from his thoughts: "So?"

Eret threw his hands in the air in defeat: "Alright, whatever!"

* * *

"Are you serious? Now? When we have only a few weeks to the wedding?" Astrid was fed up when Hiccup told her the news. She stood in his hut, hands across her chest and looked as she could blow up in any moment.

Hiccup came closer and took her hands into his: "Astrid, it's gonna be only a few days. And you know I wouldn't be able to help with the preparations anyway. If I stay here, the more work from village will fall on my shoulders. This way I can turn off for a moment and help friend at the same time. And you know Eret deserves this."

Astrid breathed out loud and her shoulders fell: "Yes, he does."

After a moment she smiled and gave Hiccup a playful look: "But if you think one of Eret's sisters is going to fall for Snotlout or Tuffnut, you are totally wrong and your journey has no purpose." She jabbed her finger into Hiccups shoulder.

"Well in that case, we still have Fishlegs around." Hiccup reminded her.

Astrid shoke her head: "No, no, he will marry Ruffnut."

Hiccup was surprised: "Something I do not know yet? Did Ruffnut stop being crazy about Eret?"

Astrid smiled: "No, not yet, but sooner or later she will get over him and I am sure, Fishlegs will be the only choice for her."

"I think you wronging Snotlout now. The older he is the more reasonable he gets."

"He won't EVER be reasonable enough."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and pulled Astrid closer to his wrap. When their faces were only inches from each other he whispered: "Repeat after me: Snotlout Jorgenson is a nice lad."

Astrid made disgusted face and showed him with gesture, she is never going to say such an idiocy.

Hiccup pulled her even closer, with an urgency that left her breathless.

"Repeat after me: Snotlout Jorgenson is a nice lad." He insisted, with even more quiet whisper.

Astrid who was going crazy from him so close and from the tone in his voice, tried to kiss him but Hiccup held everything under control.

"Repeat after me…." He started again but Astrid cut him off: "Snotlout Jorgenson is a nice lad!" She blurted out with disgusted face and in that moment Hiccups tight grip loosened.

Before Hiccup even had a chance to give her a victorious smile, she kissed him passionately and he let her to take control. They weren't this close for some time now and it was not very surprising, that their kisses became wild and uncontrollable after a little while.

Hiccup cought Astrid's butt and she twisted her legs around his waist in response. Hiccup made a few quick steps across the room and sat her down on the table. Their lips never parted. They both thought about the same thing and Hiccup was more than willing to break their agreement about not having a physical contact for two months before the ceremony, so they could have THE night after. When he brought his hand under Astrid's shirt, the door burst open.

The pair looked in panic who is standing there and Hiccup brought his hand back to his body.

It was Gobber.

"Ehm… sorry, kids." He stuttered and turned to leave, when it dawned on him and he stopped: "Moment! Missy! You shouldn't be here yet! Still have a few weeks to come!" He said and pointed his hand to Astrid and then out of the door.

Astrid growled, jumped of the table, kissed Hiccup lightly on lips and she made her way out.

Gobber was already standing inside the hut, when she slammed the door behind her.

Hiccup waved his hands desperately: "Oh come ooon! Gobber! Whyyyy?" He fell to the chair with his frustration.

Gobber pointed at him with his hook: "Cuz da two of ya are playing with fire!"

"As if kissing was the worst think you ever caught us doing!" Hiccup said without any logic, while trying to calm down his body.

"No, it wasn't! And I know exactly where this kissing would end!"

Gobber sat down to the chair, opposite Hiccup: "It's a miracle Astrid did not got pregnant yet. Ya two could have been in much trouble already!"

"But it's only a few weeks to the wedding. Even if she gets pregnant now, no one will notice before we are married."

Hiccup was right in this, but acting irresponsible like this was not really his way. He was just aroused and pretty fed up in that moment. His back fell deep into the chair and his hand covered his face.

There was a silent moment before Hiccup finally calmed down and asked: "Anyway, what was it you wanted?"

* * *

In the morning, they were ready to go. Hiccup saddled Toothless with a light saddle and he couldn't wait to get to the sky. All the way across the village he barked his instructions all around. Leadership came to his mother, Astrid and Fishlegs. All the practical things came to Gobber and then, there was Snotlout. He got the most terrifying task: Look after the twins.

When Hiccup got to center of the village, where Eret with Skullcruser waited, he was quite sure Snotlout will have problems with his job. He was holding Ruffnut with all his strength as she was trying to get to Eret's saddle.

"Don't leave! My life! Don't leave me here!" She shouted and stretched her hands towards Eret who had to turn his back to her, or he would probably hit her already.

Tuffnut who stood only a few meters away was laughing. Hiccup heard him teasing: "Gods, Ruff, you are pathetic! Don't forget what mum said! No feelings in front of the audience!"

After a moment Astrid with Stormfly landed and she made her way to Hiccup. "Safe flight." She said with confidence and hit his arm. Everyone knew exactly what's gonna come. Of course she dragged him closer and kissed him.

Eret had to smile and he looked away. In a little second he thought about kissing Ruffnut goodbye. Then he got goosebumps all over his body and he shook to get the thought out from his mind. He added a silent abuse to himself.

When they lifted over Berk, they heard Ruffnuts crying and Snotlouts abuses for longer then they should.

* * *

 **Alright... I'm not very sure with my english. Especially with articles. Please let me know if you understood, what I wanted to say and if its worthy to go on with this translation.**

 **Thank you! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author** **'** **s note**

Hey guys, welcome back to my story!

I want to thank to the 5 followers, 2 likers and 1 commenter! You really made my day! ;)

 **kimmadewdrop** – Thank you so much for commenting the first chapter! You were the one to push me to continue. I corrected the sentences as you recommended and I wanna thank you for giving your time into advising me! I hope you gonna like the story in the future. ;)

 **As for the story… this chapter was hell to translate, so let me know, if something is not making sense. ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER II. – Stories and cracks**

"Whyyyyyy?" Ruffnut wailed 250th time that day: "Whyyy, didn't he take me with him?!"

Dragon riders, who sat around the table in The Great hall, dining, sighed or rolled their eyes.

Tuffnut made a grin: "Cuz' he still hates you!"

Ruff reached her hand across the table and hit her brother's head with all her strength by metal plate.

The Great hall echoed with metallic sound and Ruffnut with Tuffnut sharpened their attention.

"That's great sound! Again!" Tuff yelled and jumped from the table. Ruff hit him again without any hesitation and then both of them were listening to the echo of metallic clang. They laughed as fools and Ruffnut, thanks to all gods, forgot about Eret. At least for a moment. She and Tuff were running around the great hall, from one corner, to the other, looking for the place with the best echo. Vikings all across the hall, shook their heads in disbelief.

Snotlout was watching them for a moment and then turned his head back to the rest of the group: "Why is it me, to watch over THEM?!"

Astrid made a wag grin: "Because it is a great responsibility and Hiccup relies on you."

Snotlout frowned: "HA-HA! He made this to punish me!"

"Or to teach you patience." Fishlegs added from the other side of the table.

Snotlout was just about to throw his fork at him but a he was stopped by loud crackling sound.

Everyone turned to the place where the twins were standing.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stood with their backs to the group and were watching a big crack that was growing right front of their eyes on the wall of The Great hall. The crack was narrow but as high as their dragon.

When the sound of crackling stopped they looked at each other, then at the others and… ran away.

Astrid took her head in hands: "How in Thor's sake, did they manage THIS?!"

All Vikings were running away from the hall with screams while the dragon riders sat still around their table. When the hall was empty, Fishlegs stood up and went to check the cracked wall. For a moment he observed from afar and when he was sure, nothing is going to fall on his head, he came closer.

He looked inside and saw nothing.

"Meatlug, light please." He called his dragon lady and Meatlug made her way to him. She threw hot lava on the ground next to Fishlegs and after a moment he made loud sigh. Something between: "Whouu" and "Woow".

That made dragon riders come closer.

"What's out there?" Snotlout asked.

"It looks like…" Fishlegs paused and tried to focus inside the crack: "…. It looks like there is a corridor!"

* * *

Hiccup and Eret were flying for several hours without a word. But the longer they were flying, the more nervous Eret was. Hiccup thought about calming him down and the only idea he got was to start a little chat:

"So Eret..." he yelled at his companion and flew closer: "... what are your sisters like?" He finished his question, when he got into conversational distance.

Eret gave him a smirk: "As a good brother, I can say only: amazing!" The last word was said with sweet accent and a grin.

Hiccup shrugged: "Alright, I'll wait for surprise."

Eret started smiling: "I am of eight children. It's not easy to describe everyone."

"Eight? But there are six sisters so..." Hiccup started, but Eret finished the sentence for him: "There is also a brother. Yes."

Hiccup got the feeling like hitting a sensitive spot: "You never spoke of him."

Eret waved hand in the air: "Older brother. High and mighty. The perfect son. There is nothing I can compete with him. He's the true born leader."

"Ah..." Hiccup breathed out with a little understanding in his voice and Eret continued his story: "Emet is the first born, future chief. I was born as the second. Then the girls came: Vivi, Emera, Vita, Rosemi and the youngest twins Remi and Rouanne."

Hiccup tried to repeat all names and counted on fingers but after a moment waved his hand and gave up.

Eret noticed and smiled: "Yeah, I've got a problem to remember them too. But for our purpose, only the older girls are appropriate: Vivi, Emera and Vita."

Hiccup immediately waved both hands in the air: "Whoa, whoa! What purpose? Don't forget about our deal! Girls will not be forced into anything!"

Eret rolled his eyes: "I know, I know. I was only suggesting, they are in appropriate age. Vivi is 19, Emera 17 and Vita will be 15."

Hiccup hid his face by hand and shook his head: "I would use the word appropriate only for the oldest one."

"Don't worry, Hiccup. Girls are behaved to be housewives. No wild behavior, no axes. I believe even Rosemi could get married now and she's only 13. Last time I was home, she ran practically whole house."

Hiccup shook his head again and made a loud exhale.

"Girls are going to be good wives..." Eret started with a confidence: "But I bet on Vivi as the best."

"So the oldest one?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes.." Eret nodded: "... she was never trouble. Obedient, nice, modest. She will be great other half for any man."

Hiccup never said it out loud but he could not imagine who of his friends would marry a girl like that. "Fishlegs, maybe?" He thought for himself: "No, definitely not. He is too modest himself and he will need opposite tempter. Maybe Snotlout?"

His thoughts were interrupted by tops of icebergs, which emerged from the clouds right in their way.

"Whoa... easy bud!" He told Toothless, who missed one iceberg only a few inches.

When they were flying above frozen land for 15 minutes, Hiccup finally dared to ask:

"Eret, are sure this is the right direction? We flew here like thousand times and never found a village."

Eret made a grin: "You couldn't. It's much farer in the inland. We still have few hours of flight ahead."

Hiccup thought about it and something did not fit in his mind: "If the village is that far, how did you get the ocean? Among dragon trappers?"

Eret narrowed his eyes and his lips made a hard line: "Our village was safe place for generations. Far from the open ocean and hidden in the inland. So we had no conflicts with other clans. But one day we started to have problems with young Whispering deads. They were everywhere and we had no idea how to get rid of them. So we were searching for someone who could help us. I traveled far north and found a ship of dragon trappers stuck in the ice. They were working for Drago Bludvist and told me, he could be the one I was searching for. I helped them to save the ship and they took me with them."

Eret let out loud exhale, filled with pain: "We made a deal. He was about to lead Whispering deads away and me, with several other man from my village should serve him for the rest of our lives in return."

Hiccup suddenly understood Eret more than before. His actions made better sense. He wanted to say something, but Eret continued his story: "Bludvist came with his dragon beast to the coast, where the ice crust ends and our land starts. There the alfa dragon cut through the ice and ordered Whispering deads to leave. But with this act, he also ensured our obedience. Once he knew where the village was, he could have come back anytime and enforce whatever he wanted."

Eret sighed and closed his eyes: "I and my man got stuck in the ice once. We were weeks later with dragons delivery and he took it as sign of defiance sent his dragons to Burp. They burnt out half of the village."

Eret's shoulders fell down and he looked as falling into himself in any second: "My mother died there."

Hiccup felt terribly. He was unable to come up with more than: "I am sorry, Eret."

Eret nodded and for the next few hours they flew in silence.

Then, finally the solid ground came into their eyes, with no ice crust on it.

* * *

Fishlegs was running from one side of the Great hall to the other and he was spreading old parchments on tables. He was out of his mind with excitement: "It could be escaping corridor from the time of Berk the Great! It is mentioned here, in this parchment." He yelled and tried to take everyone's attention.

There was already Valka and Gobber in the Great hall, with several other Vikings who tried to look into the crack, which was showing corridor with barrel vault.

Snotlout was not listening to Fishlegs at all and suddenly yelled: "There could be a treasure!"

Everyone turned to him.

Fishlegs raised an eyebrow: "A treasure? Really? Why would anyone put a treasure into escaping corridor?"

Snoutlout looked pained by his question: "That's clear! To have a deposit of gold, if they really needed to run away from the island! "

There was a silent moment. Because Snotlout sounded quite logical for once and no one was about to give him credit.

Fishlegs turned back to his parchment and started the story telling: "Berk the Great was founder of our village, according to the legend, his residence was located…."

While Fishlegs was talking, most of the group came closer, to look into the parchment too, but Snotlout stayed by the crack, his hand rested on the wall. Suddenly an idea hit his mind and he made a grin. He took a look at the group nearby and when he was sure, no one is looking, he started realization of his marvelous plan.

The Great hall was surrounded by scratchy sound and everyone turned to the crack. Snotlout tried to get through but he was not able to pull his belly inside and his clasp on belt noosed the stone wall. That made the scratchy sound.

The group was watching him and giving him reproachful look. He made two more small moves to figure, he can't go any further.

Astrid folded her arms across her chest.

"What? I better check all the mysteries first!" He said and made a move to opposite side, to get out of the crack.

One move, second move… but Snotlout was stuck in the place. He made unsure grin: "Hey…. guys?"

The group was watching him with amusement.

"Can anyone help me out?"

"You got inside yourself, you can get outside yourself!" Astrid said and turned her back to him. The group followed her lead.

Snotlout tried again and again to get out. After a minute he gave up and called his dragon. Hookfang was there in a second and looked as amused, as the others.

"What are you looking at? Get me out already!" Snotlout ordered him imperiously.

The dragon turned his head slightly, as if thinking and then showed his back to Snotlout.

"Hey, hey? What are you doing you stupid lizard?" Snotlout shouted at him. Then he felt something wrapped around his leg and started to pull.

Hookfang tried to get Snotlout out with his tail but he was still stuck in the place.

The dragon frowned and pulled even more.

"Stop! Stop! You gonna pluck my leg!" Snotlout yelled in high pitch and closed his eyes.

The scratchy sound surrouned The Great hall again, but for shorter time, than before.

The group standing around the parchment turned to the crack again.

On the ground, there was Snotlout laying, tangled in Hookfang's tail.

* * *

 **Alright! Let me know what you think! Should I continue? Are there many mistakes?**

 **Thank you for your time and hopefully, see you in Chapter III! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author** **'** **s note**

Thanks for support to all new followers and likers!

 **Kimmadewdrop** – Thank you for your encouragement! I really appreciate this! Wanna meet Eret's sisters... continue reading!

* * *

 **CHAPTER III. – Heiiisss**

Hiccup saw outlines of buildings on the hillside but the place looked strangely calm. There was no yak, no sheep… he frowned and tried to focus.

Eret was frowning too and mumbled: "Something is wrong".

There was dead silence all around and when they finally flew closer both of them got chills on their back. The village was burnt down and what looked as buildings from afar, were only ruins.

Eret flew down to the ground with the speed of light and landed on the place that used to be the village square. Hiccup followed him immediately. When he landed Eret was already running through ruins, searching for the answers.

Hiccup stayed in his saddle and Toothless was growling with warning tone.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked his dragon and placed hand on his head: "What do you see?"

There was a twinkling movement between ruins. And another nearby.

Toothless was growling as a fool and turning around to see what it was.

Scullcrusher wheezed and tried to get Eret's attention. He was just looking into ruin of one building and not paying any attention: "Our house…" he mumbled for himself: "…who could have done this?"

Hiccup was watching his surroundings and tried to warn his friend as silently as he could:

„Eret?" He whispered.

„What?" Eret turned to him and in that moment a stream of green corrosive came out of nowhere.

He was able to jump aside but it was dangerously close. He heard Hiccup screaming: „Changewings!"

Everything around started to shiver and twinkle in moves of masked dragons and Eret ran to Skullcrusher, while Hiccup gave Toothless order to take off.

"Heiiiiisssss!" A female roar came from somewhere and shivering around suddenly stopped.

Eret and Hiccup turned to the voice and saw a figure in green hood, standing between ruined houses.

The word came again: "Heiiiissss!"

What came after that left both of them breathless and made Toothless land.

Changewings started to uncover their masks but made no move. They hissed, grinned but made no move.

Female figure in green hood made slow steps to them and dragons went off her way. When she was passing, she gestured them to stay back. The path was closing again after her and even more dragons were showing around.

There must have been at least fifty of them, Hiccup counted cursorily. But their behavior made no sense! According to what he knew, Changewings were wild and untamable dragons but those here were obviously reacting to gestures of incoming woman. She still hissed her command: "Heiiiissss".

When she stood only a few meters in front of them, they were completely surrounded. Hiccup was sure they had no chance to get away if Changewings will decide to attack.

Then woman spoke up with very authoritative voice: "Oh great. Father will be out of his mind with excitement to see you finally found your way home."

Hiccup immediately understood the sentence was not adressed to him and turned to Eret. He looked confused but his eyes brighten up when woman took of her hood.

Her hair was braided into many little braids which dragged over the crown of her head and were pinned together into metallic clasp. The ponytail of braids fell upon her back, to another clasp and down into her green cloak. Her hair took Hiccup by surprise. Not because of the braids but because of the color. It was wine red. Not ginger but wine red. He never saw a color like this.

"Vivi…" Eret breathed out her name and made a few steps forward.

Changewings hissed Eret's way and he stopped.

"Heiiisss!" The girl repeated again and looked straightly into eyes of the dragon by her side. It was obviously alpha dragon of this flock. He was biggest of all and most colorful. The dragon was staring back at the girl and made a sound familiar to her word: "eiissss".

The hiss stopped and dragon took a step back.

Hiccup was staring at the girl, who just jumped around Eret's neck.

She didn't look much like her brother, which was flattering fact. Big green eyes, fair nose, full lips and round face. If her hair were not pinned up, she could probably look quite sweet. But this way she gave an impression of warrior, not the "obedient future bride", Eret described.

Eret hugged his sister and after a moment took her shoulders and pulled her away. He was watching her as he saw her the first time. Then he pointed to the destruction around: "What happened? Where is everyone?"

Vivi placed her hands at his chest and made him look back into her eyes: "Easy, calm down! Everyone's all right. We had to move the village." She said and turned her eyes to the ground.

Eret frowned: "Move the village? But why?"

Vivi dared to look into eyes of her much taller brother again and whispered: "Bludvist."

The sound of that name, made Hiccup shiver.

* * *

"Is this corridor really that important for us, Fishlegs?" Gobber asked: "Can't we just seal it up and let it be?"

"Nooo!" Fishlegs waved his hands in the air.

"We need to _explore_ the place! From time of Berk The Great there are pitifully few artefacts left. There could be wall paintings or something to answer our questions."

"What questions?" Gobber asked, obviously confused.

"For example: why Berk The Great decided to build his village here on such a piece of rock? There are many nicer islands around." Fishlegs explained.

"I like this island."

"Of course you do, Gobber. You were born here! But the truth is, Berk The Great could have some particular reason for that!"

Snotlout lost his patience and slammed hand down on the table: "Who cares, Fishlegs? If there is not new, undiscovered species of dragon, then this is work for village historian!"

Fishlegs made bored face: "I am village historian, Snotlout."

Snotlout was about to say something but the twins made their entrance with loud screaming:

"Send us! Send us!" They yelled and when they ran to the group, they were out of their breath.

"Where should we send you?" Astrid asked.

"To the corridor!" Tuffnut answered.

"How do you know about the corridor?"

"Whole village talk about it. And because it was technically us to discover the place, we are in right to go first." Ruffnut said imperiously and folded her hands.

"Precisely, sister! And we also have the rights to own everything we discover inside!" Tuffnut added.

Fishlegs hid his face into his hands and shook his head.

Astrid made a grin and spoke up: "You know what, they are right!"

"What?" Fishlegs got scared.

Astrid came to the twins and took them around their shoulders: "Ruff and Tuff are corridors and caves experts on this island. There could be another entrance, coming from the other side of the island and if someones got the sense for such a thing, it's them." She said and came back to the others.

The twins were obviously surprised with her statement and stayed silent and staring. Tuffnut came to his mind first: "Yes! Of course! Just like she said!"

The group exchanged a few sights and after moment, they all nodded.

"All right. The two of you will go." Valka announced.

The twins exulted and hit their helmets together so strong, that they started to fell dizzy. With unsure steps they hobbled to the crack and the group walked behind them, wide awake.

Valka with Astrid were the last ones and Valka whispered: "I sense ulterior motives here, my dear."

Astrid did not look guilty at all and made a grin: "Whatever makes this two busy, I am in!"

* * *

Their flight was not longer than ten minutes when they saw a village at foot of one hill. But Hiccup was not focused at the village at all. His mind was completely taken by flock of Changewings which flew in triangle formation only a few meters in front of them.

Vivi was flying young dragon on the right side of formation and Hiccup got the feeling, like she is not controlling her dragon at all, like she is just a passenger.

Of course, they were introduced, but it was not the right time for asking questions. Although Hiccup had his mind full of those, as well as Eret who stayed by Hiccups side.

"Eret?" Hiccup asked with unsure voice and his eyes never left female dragon rider.

"Hm?" Eret had his eyes fixed on Vivi too.

"Is this…. normal here?"

That question made Eret turn to Hiccup: "Trust me, Hiccup. I am as surprised as you are."

The flock of Changewings started to fall straight to the village and formation fell apart. Every dragon landed in different place and it seemed like people are not surprised or scared of them at all.

Vivi landed on little round square and Eret with Hiccup followed her. In a moment they were surrounded by local people. The first sight made Hiccup sure; they were not like his own people. They seemed less rough and clearer.

Hiccup heard some of them whispering: "Is that a Night fury?"

Others were eying Eret: "Is he chief's son?"

Hiccup stayed by Toothless while Eret made a few steps forward to place where Vivi was standing with her dragon. She made a quick move to unsaddle the dragon and then made something that surprised Hiccup. She bowed. The dragon made a light bow with his head too and then flew away.

Hiccup watched the dragon flying away and when his eyes fell back to the ground, where dragon was before, there was a tall man standing.

"Father…." Eret said and bowed to the chief of the clan.

The chief made no move. Vivi stood next to him and lowered her eyes in respect.

Eret's father was frowning and then spread his hands in a grand gesture: "Welcome us! Dragon riders!"

But in his voice, there was no warmth, no welcome. It was something very opposite: Disdain.

* * *

 **All right, I translated this chapter faster, because I have a few days off. But don't get use to this! ;)**

 **See you soon. But definitely not sooner than a week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author** **'** **s note**

Hello, welcome back to my story. Thanks to all new supporters!

There was a guest question about when I will post next chapter so I want to answer with how often I will post a chapter: **Once in two weeks if fast**. Sorry guys but I am a working class and I still have the Czech version to write – the translation is coming after that.

 **Just a little reminder – Eret is son of Eret… so… pay attention to who is speaking :-D**

* * *

 **CHAPTER IV. – Of sons and daughters**

Introduction between Hiccup and chief of Burp was a cold one. They stood in grand wooden hall, grander than Hiccup ever seen and around them, there were many people crowded, watching them with curious faces and listening to every single word. Hiccup started to understand that Burp was much bigger village than his own and different rules and habits are applied here.

"After you got rid of Bludvist on Berk, you decided to stay there and become a dragon rider?"

Hiccup jerked, when hearing name of his village and came back from his thoughts. He was silent for few minutes now, because chief Eret was focused on his son Eret and giving him very uncomfortable questions.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said, father." Eret nodded little impatiently, because his father repeated most of the story after him.

"And you were sure Bludvist is dead." This sentence sounded more like announcement, than a question.

Eret grabbed his head in hands and with disdainful tone blurted: "Yes! How were we supposed to know, he's got gills and can breathe under water?!"

Silence spread everywhere in the hall.

Hiccup made no move but in his mind he shook his head, when hearing such an insensible answer. And he was sure most of the people around, were thinking the same way.

Chief Eret frowned at his son and pressed armrest of his chief chair. Younger Eret shook his head and was about to say something, when his father's voice rumbled within the whole place:

"HE IS NOT DEAD! Of course he's not dead! But lots of our people are! Including your brother!" With these words he stood up and pointed his finger at shocked Eret: "Because of you!"

Eret made a step back and shook his head in disbelief.

In that moment Vivi intervened and took her father's hand back to his body. With a soft voice she urged: "Please, father. Accusation is not in place here. Let's settle this in peace."

Chief growled at the girl: "In peace? Peace will not bring my son back!"

"But accusation won't do either!" She barked back.

Chief's lips made a hard line and his eyes were focused on Vivi. She did not turn away from his burning sight and faced his hate alone. But the situation was cut out by Hiccup's voice:

"Chief, the truth is we were not sure with Bludvist's death. But it was highly improbable he could survive. His alpha dragon fell back to the ocean and took Bludvist with him. He didn't emerge anywhere so we assumed the dragon turned against his master."

Chief of Burp was shaking his head and his glance was even more evil than before. He made a few steps to Hiccup and almost knocked down Vivi, who stood in his way. She stepped away in last moment.

"So… you assumed…" He was still shaking his head while approaching slowly: "… no, chief Hiccup. Bludvist did not die there. He made his way to the most distant and unknown village in this archipelago!" His voice grew louder with each step: "He came here, burned down my village, killed half of my people, including my son while YOU, your DRAGON RIDERS and ERET were safe on your island!" Chief stopped only few inches in front of Hiccup, all his hate focused on him.

Before Hiccup could answer, Eret found his guts: "Berk suffered hard loses, father. Even if I took all the dragon riders and came to Burp immediately, we could not be able to help you." This declaration was not a good idea, but Eret's mind got that late.

"SILENCE!" Chief roared with his eyes still focused on Hiccup.

He tried to stay calm but his heart was racing in his chest and his whole body was resonating with feeling of guilt: "We were only fighting back! We had no idea we could cause destruction like this, chief I…." Hiccup stopped. He realized this tone is not going to work, so he cleared his throat and straightened up.

"I apologize, chief to you and your people. As the leader of the dragon riders on Berk I'll take whole responsibility." He said while looking in chief's eyes.

People around suddenly started to whisper.

"Whole responsibility you say?" Chief mumbled beneath his beard and his expression was somewhere between roguish and murderous: "You will be punished for your actions."

Whispering took the hall again and Vivi held her breath.

Then, chief turned to his son: "And you… don't you have anything better for your defense than the fact you wanted to become the dragon rider?"

Eret's voice was much more quite this time, and even more sincere: "I believed, if I'll learn how to train dragons, I'll be able to defend our village one day. Against everything to came. If you only knew, father, what Hiccup can do with dragons than you would…."

His father cut him off and leaned to him: "If you would come back that day, maybe, you could defend something. Or save someone. But you didn't, Eret. You didn't."

"As I said, father. Its improbable we would be able save the village." Saying this the second time, was even more painful, but his heart told him it was true.

His father leaned even closer and whispered: "If you would die here, beside your brother and your people, you would save yourself in my eyes!"

That broke Eret down. Not physically but in his mind. But the suffering was not over. Chief took a step forward and spoke to his tribe:

"My son Emet died when defending our village and he died a hero. But son, who prefer other tribe than his own, will NOT be my heir!"

Hiccup, Eret and Vivi knew exactly, what's going to come: "… but son, who prefer other tribe than his own, will NOT be my heir! From this day on, Eret is NOT my son and has no place amongst people at Burp!"

All eyes in the hall were settled on Eret. Even when he saw this coming it took him by surprise. He was breathing deeply, clenching his fists and hate was filling him. In that moment, he looked much alike his father. Even more, than Hiccup liked.

* * *

Ruffnut sniffed, because she smelled stink. Something was burning. She checked on her torch, which she held only a few inches in front of her face, but it seemed that everything's all right. She sniffed again. It smelled like burnt sheep fur with mixture of fish oil.

Suddenly she felt heat behind her neck. There was a click in her mind and she finally realized, what was happening. She turned her head. Right in front of her nose was Tuffnut's torch.

"Yyyyaaiii!" She yelled with pain and uncontrollably catapulted her hand on the torch and laughing Tuffnut with it. Tuff reeled backward and fell out of the crack back to the Great hall. His torch landed next to him and went out.

The time that passed, between moment when they stepped into the crack and the moment when Tuffnut came back falling, could be measured within seconds.

Tuffnut was laughing as fool, rolling on the ground and group of dragon riders stood above him, giving him reproachful look. Tuff caught Astrid's gaze and froze. He stood up and was able to came up with only: "Burning smell keeps the Trolls away."

Astrid shook her head and Tuffnut came back to the crack with bored face. He expected his sister to come out and give him one nice smash, but it did not happen. The crack was silent and even dark.

"Ruff?" He called his sister.

When there was no answer, he shrugged and stepped into the darkness. He didn't even think about lighting his torch again.

He went practically blind, his hands touching walls around. He expected to find Ruff with her torch, but he didn't see her. He stopped and sniffed. He smelled burnt hair. He made a grin when he recalled expression on Ruffnut's face.

"Ruff?" He called her again.

There was still no answer.

He made few more steps and walls he was touching with his hands, ended. He was at the other side of the crack.

 _SMASH!_

The crack and the Great hall echoed with metallic sound and Ruffnut's laugh coming right after.

Tuff fell to the ground without a thought.

With one completely undirected smash, Ruffnut took her brother down and mumbled something about sweet revenge. But her smile fell after a moment and she paused.

"Hey… guys?" Came after a moment from the crack: "Can anyone bring me a burning torch?"

She didn't hear any answer, but she could almost swear she heard Astrid growling.

* * *

Eret argued with his father in front of whole village. He tried to argue reasonably but his father was unyielding. Hiccup's mind saw a battle of two dragons but before he could figure out which dragons, he heard Eret saying: "You gave me no chance to prove myself! Let me show you I am worthy to be your heir!"

The answer that came after this, took everyone by surprise: "No, I didn't and I will not! I already chose future chief for our tribe!"

Silence spread through the hall and Eret was taken aback.

"My daughter Vivi, showed me her abilities past few months and she proved herself as the rightful heir to my chieftain throne!"

People in the hall gasped for breath and then fell silent.

Vivi was shocked. She was looking at her father in disbelief and her body started to shiver.

"What?" She asked when her eyes turned from shock into horror.

Chief took a few steps closer: "You saved us. If it wasn't for you and your dragons, there would be no Ravens of Burp tribe anymore."

Vivi tried to argue with him with fast flood of words, but her father didn't want to hear anything. Hiccup heard her talking about luck, coincidence and her duty for Changewing flock, but those sentences made no sense to him.

Chief Eret lay down hands on his daughter's shoulders and she finally stopped talking. He gave her warm smile and yet, her eyes were in terror.

Than chief turned to the crowd: "Vivi is our savior and future lady chief of our tribe!"

The crowd started to clap. But with no enthusiasm, more with confusion and compulsion.

"They are afraid." Hiccup thought for himself.

When the clapping fell silent, chief turned back to Eret: "You will saddle your dragon and vanish! And you…" He pointed to Hiccup and was about to say something, when Vivi's sharp voice cut him of: "NO!" She yelled.

Everyone in the hall turned to her.

With her head up high she made few steps to her brother and stood between him and father. Although no one could see it, her pulse was fast and hands were sweating.

"Eret is MY brother and NO ONE is going to send him away from his home. He and his friend, chief Hiccup are welcomed here."

There was dead silence all around. But after a moment, chief exploded:

"HOW DARE YOU?" He yelled and his voice rumbled with the hall.

Vivi remained calm on the outside: "As officially announced future chief of this tribe I have rights to change your decisions if they are not in harmony with future heading of my tribe."

Chief mocked his daughter: "And HOW is Eret's presence in harmony with future heading of _your_ tribe, princess?"

Vivi's voice was shivering a little but she spoke to her people, as well as to her father:

"Eret … made a mistake when he didn't come back after Bludvist's defeat. But he believed he can be more useful to us as one of the dragon riders and I agree with this."

When she spoke to the crowd, she was walking and catching everyone's eyes with her own glance: "We survived Bludvist's attack only because of dragons. But Changewings are not our friends even when they are amongst us. They will fly away sooner or later. But Eret and chief Hiccup can teach us how to friend other dragons and dragon friends can help us with permanent defense!"

People were nodding and obviously agreeing with her words.

She surprised Hiccup. What she just said, made him sure, she didn't hear about him and dragon riders for the first time. She was too sure with what they do.

The plan of chief Eret to exile his son and punish Hiccup started to fall apart in the moment, when people of Burp started to shout: "Let them show what they know!" or "They can help us!"

In less than a minute, whole hall was humming in agreement.

Vivi had to smile a little and turned to her father. He was obviously furious but only dared to hiss at her with distain: "As you wish…. Future chief… but you will face the consequences yourself!"

With that sentence, he left the hall.

* * *

 **There is one thing in this chapter that got lost in translation I wanna share it with you: The tribe** **'** **s name is "Ravens of Burp" in Czech: "Krkavci z Grganu". "Ravens" = "Krkavci". "Burp" = "Grg" in slang. The non-slang word for "Burp" is "Krk". So "Krkavci z Grganu" can mean "Ravens of Burp" as well as "Burping people of Burp" in Czech.**

 **All right… I hope you got it. :D**

 **Let me know what you think about chapter four and about the story cover I made. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Welcome back!**

 **Sorry it took so long, but time played against me in November. Let's hope December will be better, with holiday time coming up!**

 **Again, thanks for all your support!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER V. - To stroke ego...**

"Eret!"

Vivi shouted at her brother, who was walking away from the hall with speed of the Night fury. He headed to village square, where he and Hiccup left their dragons.

"Come on! Eret! Wait!"

She yelled at him and ran as fast as she could. When she finally caught him, he was already climbing up to Scullcrusher's saddle. Vivi sized his shoulder and pulled him back with all her strength.

Hiccup, who followed Vivi, made a step back, so they could talk in privacy. But Eret's voice tone gave them no privacy anyway. He was almost hysterical: "No Vivi! You heard father! He doesn't want me here!"

"But our people do! They want you to stay!" She opposed.

Eret jerked in anger: "No! They don't want _me_ to stay! They want the dragon rider to help them treat dragons! It can be anyone else!" With that sentence he made a moved his head lightly in direction to Hiccup, as if suggesting, it should be him.

Hiccup could not believe his ears: "And who that might be, Eret?" He asked, pretending not to be interested: "I flew to Burp with you, because you asked me to, but if you leave now and return back to Berk, I'll have no reason to stay!"

That was a lie. His tone did not reveal anything but he deeply desired to stay a few days and try to find out everything about Changewing flock which was living among people here.

Eret looked at Hiccup with confused face. Then he looked at Vivi and back to Hiccup again. Both of them had the same pissed and stubborn look. After a moment he finally gave up and waved his hands in resignation: "Fine! We'll stay for few days!"

* * *

It was Astrid herself who stepped into the crack. She had enough of twin's games and stupid talk of Snotlout. She held her torch in front of her face and was focusing her eyes from walls that surrounded her, to darkness on the other side.

When she finally made it to the edge of the crack, she kicked into something metallic. Her gaze slipped under her feet and she held her torch down to see what it was. It was a helmet. And in that helmet was head.

"Tuffnut?" She asked and tried to bend down to him. But the crack was too tight even for her, so she stepped over Tuff and found herself in a corridor. Right in that moment Ruffnut appeared in front of her.

"Hellooo!" She said with her rough voice, in lower pitch than she normally spoke.

Astrid frowned against her own will and turned back to Tuffnut. She bended down to his unconscious body and took of his helmed.

For a moment, she forgot to breath.

"Ruff! He's wounded! We have to get help!" She suddenly said with urgency.

Ruffnut leaned against the wall and sounded as detached as Snotlout all the time: "Oh come ooon! I hit his head all the time! He's used to this! He'll be awake in a moment!"

Astrid looked up and aimed her torch right at Ruffnut to see her face and to Ruffnut see hers: "And _how often_ do you hit him so hard that his head is bleeding?"

Ruffnut's grin faded and with a speed of the Night fury she kneeled down to her brother. When she saw blood in his helmed she started screaming: "TUUUFFNUUUT!"

Astrid shirked back in shook and the torch fell out of her hand. But she recovered in a second and caught Ruffnut's neck: "Shut up! You're NOT helping!"

Ruff suddenly stopped and sharpened her attention to Astrid. But she could hardly see her through tears falling from her eyes.

Astrid finally let her go and barked her commands: "Go back through the crack, find Gothi and tell her what happened. She will give you medicine and bandage!"

Ruffnut stood up and was about to leave but she turned back: „Wouldn't it be better, to carry him out?"

Astrid was taking off one of her shirts, to have something on Tuffnut's wound.

„The crack is too tight; we wouldn't be able to carry him out. And moving people with wounded head is bad thing anyway."

Ruffnut nodded and with desperate look in her eyes made her way back to the Great hall.

Astrid put her shirt to Tuffnut's head and focused on his face. The saliva was flowing from his mouth. If this was a normal situation, she would say he is disgusting. But this was not normal situation and all she was capable to do was to whisper: "Hold on, Tuff…"

* * *

"I am sorry about my father. He had no right to treat you like this." Vivi said when she finally dared to look up from her dinner plate.

Her hut was small but cozy. Full of colors tapestries and embroidered pillows. Hiccup felt good there, and that was a nice change after the audience with her father.

"It's all right. I understand. I think he has quite a reason to hate us." Hiccup told her while Eret was frowning quietly somewhere to the middle of the table. He was not eating and not paying any attention to them. Then he suddenly spoke up:

"I don't get it..." he started and they both looked at him: "... when you knew where I was, why didn't you send for me? I could have helped you. We would help rebuild the village with Hiccup and Berkians."

Vivi answered with calm face: "Father is stubborn. He settled his mind on thought that you betrayed us and he was sure we can handle it on our own."

Eret hit the table with his hand and Vivi jerked a little. Then he hid his face into his hands and sighed desperately. There was a silent moment before he was able to face his sister again:

"Vivi, I will make what father want me to. When we'll be done here with dragon teaching, I'll fly back to Berk."

Vivi's eyebrows shoot up lightly. She took napkin from her lap, cleaned her mouth, put the napkin next to her plate and slowly and gracefully stood up. That moment made Hiccup quite sure, why Eret considered her as the perfect bride: her behavior was so unbelievably feminine, that it almost made him blush.

Vivi made a few slow steps to the fireplace and stayed there, watching the flames. Her hands were coupled in her lap and she spoke with a calm voice: "I want to ask you to stay here and convince father you are worthy to become Burp's chief."

Eret made a grin and leaned into his chair. His self-confidence came back a little: "Are you afraid you are not going to make the chieftain work?" He teased.

Vivi turned to him very fast and with furious look: "I have a flock of Changewings to handle, if you didn't notice! I can't take care of them and whole village above that!" Her tone was authoritative and not very nice. That took Eret by surprise. He never saw her like that. As soon as she finished her sentence she jerked her head a little, as if trying to calm down. Then she put on beautiful smile and made her way back to the table: "Did you like the food, chief?" She asked Hiccup while taking his plate.

"Yeeeyyy... yes, thank you!" Hiccup said, confused by her sudden change in act.

Vivi took all the dishes from the table and Hiccup was searching for the answer in Eret's face. But he clearly had no idea what that it about. He gestured to Hiccup to let it go and after a moment he dared to speak to Vivi again: "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

Vivi who was already clearing the plates two meters from them, looked up. She gave it a thought and finished the dishes. After a minute she turned back to her brother: "Convince our people. Show them you are able to lead them and they will support you even against fathers will."

Eret rolled his eyes: "Vivi don't be a fool. I am not Emet. I don't have the... the chieftain charm."

Hiccup looked at him in confusion: "Chieftain charm?"

"Well.. yes... that something that make people follow you. I was not raised to charm people."

Eret gesticulated with his hands while explaining and Vivi made amused grin: "And I was?"

"No.. well..." Eret fell silent for a moment and searched for the right argument: "You were raised to lead the household. It can't be that different."

Hiccup raised both eyebrows and his eyes almost fell of eyeholes. Vivi lost her pose again, made a few steps closer and held armrest of chair in a grip. Her eyes were burning Eret to ash: "Few hours ago you shouted at father for not giving you chance and now you are saying you are not the right person?"

Eret frowned and straightened, trying to find his lost pride: "But I am the right person!" He said with confidence and right after he tried to back out again: "But you know people! They are making things up, they overreact about everything! I see it on Berk all the time!"

Vivi and Hiccup shared amused look. Hiccup leaned closer to his friend: "Eret... being a chief means to listen and communicate with people first of all..."

"To settle their conflicts..." Vivi added.

"To stroke their egos..." Hiccup spoke again.

In that moment, Vivi and Hiccup understood each other perfectly. They were heading to exactly same end when Vivi finished: "You are right Eret. You are totally not the right person. I'll do it better myself."

Hiccup nodded with hard face and in that moment Eret shoots out of his chair: "Little moment! Are you saying I wouldn't make it?" He asked.

Their little act just brought fruits.

Vivi made a confident smile: "I don't know Eret. You said it yourself! People are making things up."

Hiccup nodded again not changing his expression.

That made Eret pissed and even more determined: "I can make this! I am Eret Anderson from Ravens of Burp! Ravens can do anything!"

Vivi's smile grew unbelievably wide and she slapped her brother's back: "Good Eret. I like you better this way!"

That made his mind stop working. Not that he realized what they just handled him into, but that sentence felt strange. He frowned and his eyes followed her as she moved to hut's door. There she turned back to Eret: "I am sure, as the great Raven of Burp..." she said the tribe's name with ironical expression: "... you are able to tame few wild girls!"

With that the door burst open and five screaming girls ran into the room. Vivi made the opposite way and closed the door behind her, from the outside.

* * *

Astrid had been waiting for Ruffnut for more than ten minutes already while still holding her shirt to Tuffnut's head. She checked the wound and found it was not bleeding anymore. That convinced Astrid stand up and explore the place a little. She hoped to find another entrance and get their healer Gothi in.

Astrid held her torch in front and made slow steps while exploring the side walls. They were empty. No paintings, no ornaments, only rock and stone.

She made a few steps forward and got to the end of the corridor. It was walled up. Astrid touched stones in the wall and found them totally smooth. No sharp projection. I was either carved by master or washed down by water.

Astrid paused her thoughts in surprise: "Water?" She asked herself.

It was quite normal to find little water flows in caves but to have stones smoothed down like this, it must have been a torrent.

She trembled in image of lots of water and made her way back. She stepped around Tuffnut and explored the opposite side. She walked at least ten meters when a glow hit her eyes. She covered them and put the torch aside.

"What in Thor's…" She asked and once again looked into the corridor.

There was something in front of her. When she raised her torch up again she stopped breathing.

She hated, when Snotlout was right.

Not farer than two meters from her were shining shields, jewels and chests with hardware – there was indeed _a treasure._

* * *

It was not yet thirty minutes gone; when Hiccup decided he needed fresh air. With five Eret's sisters in one room it was... well... strenuous. Girls were answering questions to both men, yet they had bad habit to speak all in one time. And while telling their stories, they were also asking Eret about his. So to Hiccup, all information made one big tangled mess.

When he got out of Vivi's hut, where they were guests, it was already dark. Then he heard grumble from back of the hut and at once he knew it was Toothless.

"What are you doing here, bud?" He asked when approaching his hidden dragon. He wasn't very surprised to find Scullcrusher there too.

"You don't like sleeping with Changewings?"

Before they went to Vivi's place, they took their dragons to the nest, where Changwings were staying at night. It was a big meadow only a few minutes from the village. Vivi insisted that their dragons must stay there.

"It would be very impolite, to disobey an order from future chief, you know?" Hiccup told dragons with roguish grin and Toothless reacted with his tongue out of his mouth. Scullcrusher let out cloud of steam in disagree.

"Oh come on. I am serious! We don't need more problems!"

Toothless rolled his eyes and his shoulders fell.

"Come, I'll take you back."

They arrived to the nestling place in ten minutes. Thanks to the glow from Changewing's fire; it was not possible to miss to place. When they came closer, Changewings were eyeing them with curious looks. Hiccup had enough respect for these dragons and also considered turning back, but then he noticed Vivi near him, surrounded by group of dragons. When she saw him she immediately waved her hand and smiled at him.

Hiccup took a deep breath and made his way to her through Changewing flock. Dragons were unwillingly stepping aside. Some of them hissed, others let out green steam but the young ones, seemed curious.

"Out for a night walk, chief?" She asked him when he was close enough to hear her.

Vivi was just picking in mouth of one Changewing and tried to pull out some jammed object.

"I….well… I…" Hiccup stuttered when he saw the girl with pliers in her both hands: "…. I… do you want me to help you?"

When he finished the question, girl's shoulders jerked back and pliers together with glossy metallic object shoot up into the air. They fell right in front of Scullcrusher's muzzle.

The dragon sniffed the object and found it uneatable. He didn't look pleased.

Vivi came to Scullcrusher, smiled at him little uncertainly and said: "I am sorry."

The dragon gave her boring look and put his head on the ground, willing to sleep.

Vivi, who found the dragon harmless, bend down, took her pliers with nail she pulled out of Changewing's mouth and then turned back to Hiccup with wide smile: "No I am good. Thank you."

She made her way back to other dragon and then added: "I guess your dragons don't like Changwings's lair."

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair and made unsure smile: "Well… you know they are quite used to being with us all the time."

Vivi nodded and turned to Changewing who had his eye swollen a little. She took some flask from her bag and smeared the eye with ointment.

"I am trying to keep dragons out of the village." She started talking but her eyes never left her working hands: "At least at night. Because they sometimes let out some corrosive in sleep, so it's better to have them somewhere far from habited area."

Hiccup smiled and finally found courage to start asking questions: "I never saw friendly flock of Changewings like this! How did you manage?" He intentionally pointed the question at her, because here sisters indicated that the flock was brought by Vivi herself.

"They… are not friendly." She said calmly and started to heal another Changewing wound.

"I would say they…." She paused for a while, searching for words: "… they keep their part of the agreement."

That surprised him: "What do you mean? What agreement?"

"Well… let's say I made an agreement with this Changewing flock. I take care of them and they defend the village in return."

That sounded absurd even to Hiccup. He was able to understand Toothless at some point, but he couldn't imagine how it could be possible to communicate with dragons on such level.

Vivi noticed his perplexed look and said: "I know, it hard to understand. And trust me it's also hard to explain." She shrugged and for a little while, she lost something of her personal light: "It's quite a long story."

Hiccup made roguish grin: "I've got a lot of time, you know…."

Vivi looked over her shoulder to see his face and smiled to his curiosity: "All right. But only if you'll help me with these injured dragons."

Hiccup agreed full of excitement.

* * *

 **Hell! This was a hard one! I am sure there will be at least hundreds of mistakes this time! Please let me know if something doesn't make sense and of course… let me know what you think of the story! Thank you for your precious time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! I've got eleven followers already! Thank you so much!

 **Kimmadewdrop:** Hey! Great to hear from you again! So you like to read about Ruff and Tuff? Well Ruff/Tuff chapters are coming!

* * *

 **CHAPTER VI. – Heat and darkness**

„Awwwrrr…" Ruffnut wailed with her gruffy voice. She was bored, sitting down beside her brother inside of this… cold, old corridor for eternity. Actually it was only twelve hours, but it felt like eternity to her.

And Tuffnut? Still unconscious.

Ruffnut stopped her worries at the moment, he started to smile from his sleep and mumble something about chickens. That moment was clear sign for her: he was not in live danger.

"Awwwrrr…" Ruff wailed again and turned to Astrid, who was sitting few meters away, drawing the treasure in the light of many torches they brought inside. Well, better to say she documented. Fishlegs's orders. Everything should have stayed the way it was, until it is drawn down and documented well enough.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. She hated the fact Fishlegs was sometimes as intelligent as she was. He knew exactly, that accidental spatial distribution of coins on the ground can hide the most refined cipher that may lead to another treasure….

"Awwwrrrrr…."

At her third wail Astrid finally turned to see her face.

"What is it?" She asked and focused on her friend.

Ruffnut shrugged: "I am bored."

Astrid's shoulders fell a little. It was twelve hours already, she was listening to Ruffnut's wailing in the cold cave corridor, and whenever she stepped out of the place, she had to face gigantic ego of Snotlout and critics on her drawings from Fishlegs. She turned back to her work and was about to wail herself, when something like growling echoed through the corridor.

"Eerrrrhm…"

It was Tuffnut who let out the sound.

Ruffnut held her breath. He FINALY let out something that made some sense!

"Eerrrrhm…." He growled again and his hand shot up to his head in disorientation.

"Brother?" Ruffnut asked while Astrid stood up and made her way to them.

Tuffnut's eyes were already opening when she got there. He was squinting nowhere and it took some time before his eyes were able to focus. And even longer time before he realized who is bending down above him.

"Sister….. Astrid" He said and focused from one to the other.

Then he let out loud sigh: "No chicken. I am gonna sleep again." And he closed his eyes.

Astrid kneeled down: "No, no! Tuffnut! Do you hear me?"

Blond head did not answer so she shook with him a little. His eyes opened and narrowed at her.

"Astrid! I am dreaming about Chicken! Stop spoiling it!" He shouted heavier than he wanted to and his head started to hurt as hell.

"Auu!" He let out in pain and caught his head again.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes: "He's delirious. Every time he is dreaming about chicken, he's delirious."

Astrid didn't seem to hear her: "Tuffnut listen! Your head got a punch."

Tuffnut sat up swiftly and his head started to spin. He almost fell back to ground but Astrid and Ruffnut caught him. He had a splitting headache but still he forced himself to answer: „Thank you for making things clear, Astrid. I didn't notice. Now you've ruined my perfect dream!"

Astrid's eyes went wide and her mouth opened a little. He was not making any sense: "As always" she thought. But at least, he was conscious.

Then, Tuffnut focused behind Astrid and his eyes almost fell out of his eye holes.

"Waaaait! Wait a second!" He said and stood up in hurry. Girls had to support him, coz his world was spinning. But even in his dizzy state he was able to recognize clods of gold and other shinning things, only few meters away. He forgot about his headache in a second.

He stepped forward and got out of girls grip. He made a few unsure steps and before he knew it, he was falling to the ground.

In the moment of fall he threw his hands in the air and caught a torch holder on the wall beside him. But the holder couldn't hold his weight, bend down and Tuffnut's face smashed to the ground. But with his landing another sound came. It was like stone rubs against stone. The three of them got goose bumps from the sound and Tuffnut stood up despite the pain all over his body.

The three of them just stood there with their mouths open.

Behind the treasure, the wall opened.

* * *

Hiccup woke up later than he would back home on Berk. No matter how the whole situation with Eret's father was uncomfortable, for Hiccup this journey was like a holiday. New place to discover, new friends and moreover dragons he had a little knowledge about within arm's reach. In its own strange and ironic way, it could not be better.

He came out of the room where Vivi accommodated him and went straight to the living room of her house, but it was empty. Hiccup's mind stopped at memory of red haired girl and his eyes ran through the room again. He found the place nice a comfortable as the evening before. Then he reminded the conversation they had later that night at the nestling site. He saw the pain in her eyes, when she was telling him her story and he also felt her fake indifference, when she tried to persuade him it was nothing, and she is all over it.

"Please… don't tell Eret…" She asked him last night: "… our people know different version of the story and I think you will agree it wouldn't bring any good, if anyone knew the truth…" She urged.

Hiccup closed his eyes as if trying to suppress the memory from his mind. He opened them again and looked more determined than before. He made his way out of the house.

There was Toothless waiting for him and as soon as the dragon saw his master, he growled impatiently.

Hiccup smiled and shrugged: "I know, bud, I overslept a little. It can happen, cant it?"

Toothless who wanted to spread his wings desperately rolled his eyes and bend down, to show Hiccup he should get on.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow: "Where are we flying?"

Toothless rolled his eyes again and bend down even more, as if saying: "Trust me and get on!"

Hiccup gave in and swung up to the saddle. Toothless jumped in the air as if he wanted to fly away fast, but in a split of a second he spread out his wings and started to glide low above the village. People were turning when they saw the Night fury and the Night fury and his rider were turning to see Changewings everywhere. They were laying on the rooftops or little squares. And people were not giving them any attention and dragons gave no attention to people.

Hiccup shook his head: "This is weird, bud…" he said Toothless: "… they just live next to each other, they are not living together."

After short flight they left the village behind and headed to fields which were between the village and Changewings nest. Hiccup saw Eret and Scullcrusher from afar. They stood at the field road and were surrounded by group of people. When Eret saw them he waved his hand to greet them.

Hiccup landed near the group and slid down from the saddle.

"Thanks bud." He said and Toothless showed a little of his toothless jaw in respond.

Meanwhile, Eret came to them: "Good forenoon chief!" He greeted him with ironic smile: "…. I would like to say good morning bud it's already ten so…."

Hiccup blushed a little and run his hand through his hair: "I know, I am sorry! Oversleeping is not usually happening to me!"

Eret smiled widely and slapped Hiccup's back so strong, Hiccup made a step forward: "Don't be sorry! I am happy to know you sleep well in our place!"

Hiccup answered with unsure smile and his eyes focused on the group of people nearby: "What's the plan, Eret?" He asked.

"Well… our people set this field yesterday. They need to water the plants so I thought; it could be much faster with Scullcrusher and Toothless than with water can in hand."

Hiccups eyes went wide: "Wait… what? They water an area like this with water cans?!"

Eret nodded: "Well, yes…" he stopped and thought about it for a second: "It wasn't that way in the old village, if I remember it well, but here between the mountains and rocks land is much drier. Rainy season will come in two weeks if soon."

Hiccup was more than surprised. He was no farmer but this sounded strange even to him: "Why don't you bring water from the mountains? I saw a few brooks when we flew here."

Eret smiled again: "You will have to ask somebody else, my friend. I am new in this village as much as you are."

Hiccup did not react on that and his eyes again stopped at farmers.

"What do you suggest?" Eret asked.

Hiccup gave it a thought: "First we will water the plants. It will be really much faster for us than for them. Then we will find the way to bring water from mountains.

Eret nodded and both of them got down the work.

* * *

Astrid was at the edge of reason. From the moment Hiccup left, everything was reversed. Twins revealed hundred years old corridor. Snotlout was right at finding a treasure there and NOW twins _again_ , found another secret corridor.

"Is this even possible?" Astrid yelled in her mind, when the wall opened in front of them.

"Wooooow…." Twins sounded as one.

The chaos followed after. Ruff and Tuff hurried up to newly opened entrance in the wall and made their way right through the treasure. They trampled down everything, coins tinkled and chests fell down. In split of a second they were looking into the corridor behind the entrance and pushed each other off the way.

Astrid's chin fell down. She made two steps forward and kneeled to see her drawings of the treasure. They were awful.

"Well, Fishlegs.." she said silently: "... this will have to be enough." And she made her way to the twins.

Ruff and Tuff already took torches and were ready to step into unknown place.

"Wait! We have to go back and tell the others we are going somewhere!" Astrid barked at them.

Twins looked at Astrid and then at each other. They shrugged in full synchronization and without a word stepped into the corridor.

Astrid's chin fell once again. But her determination to stop them was already gone and after a moment she found herself following their path.

* * *

Two dragons who flew above the fields there and back again caught everyone's attention. It was noon, when almost whole village came to see what they do. Hiccup noticed more than one smile on people's faces. Mostly farmers seemed happy. Their dragons apparently speared some time.

But the whole show was not attracting only people but also Changewings. Some of them flew here from the nest, others form the village and some of them flew from their fish hunt. They were assembled around the field and watched Toothless and Scullcrusher carefully. Young Changewings were not very happy with only observing. Some of them tried to imitate Scullcrusher and Toothless. But most of the water, they picked into their mouths at the mountain brook, they dropped or swallowed. So most of them flew back without water or with so little of it, they were able to water one plant only.

Vivi had to smile to the whole show, because she found it miracle that little Changewings didn't let down any corrosive to kill the plant instead of water it.

She walked around the watered field and was picking spring herbs. With smile on her face she took basket full of colorful flowers from the ground and as she straightened up she felt warm breeze touching her face. The feeling of warmth and smell of summer swallowed her. She closed her eyes and let the feeling fulfill her. After a moment she frightened. Her eyes opened widely and focused on red dragons all around. They tripled warm air, growled and started to turn their heads to north-west.

Then the sun hid in the clouds and place got colder very fast. Changewing alpha, the great red dragon with green edges of wings shook his head as if trying to get all the warmth out of his body. Then his eyes locked on Vivi.

She knew exactly what he is trying to say: The summer is coming and the time to fly away with it.

* * *

While they walked Astrid tried to remember everything she saw. Cobwebs, rock structures... This corridor was different. It was not inlayed with bricks and vaulted as the corridor they left behind. This was narrative cave, as every other on Berk. Her mind led her to thought that the vaulted part of corridor must have been only the treasure chamber and this is one of entry paths. And as she found the other side of the chamber walled up, there must have been an entrance from the Great hall.

Astrid came back from her thoughts when she heard twins whispering:

"You think?" She heard Ruffnut say.

"I am sure it's this one." Tuffnut answered.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked when she came closer.

Twins turned to see her: "We know this corridor." Tuffnut started.

"It will lead us to the other side of the island." Ruffnut added.

Astrid's eyes narrowed: "Are you sure?"

Both of them nodded without a second thought.

Astrid's eyebrows shoot up: "How?"

Ruff and Tuff shared some kind of their secret look and after few seconds Ruffnut gestured to the rock wall beside them. Astrid lifted up her torch and saw a simple drawing. It could only be made by children or... "Or the twins..." She thought and frowned.

At primitively made picture were five figures, surrounded around burning stake and at the stake was sixth figure. Astrid identified him immediately: It was Hiccup.

She let out something between sight and growl and her face deformed in anger.

Ruff gave her answer, without asking for it: "It's an old one. We were children."

Tuffnut looked at her in confusion: "What? You made it last summer!"

Ruffnut hid her face behind her hand and shook her head while Astrid turned to face them. Her face was red and her nerves were shattered.

"Take me out of here! NOW!"

* * *

The sun started fall down above the village of Burp. Hiccup stood at shore of a mountain brook at spot where water flowed into a small pond they built that afternoon. He had a beautiful view at fields, the nest and the village with its lighting fires.

"The sun goes down early here."

Hiccup heard Eret's voice and he turned to see him. Eret was standing nearby and been watching the village: "Former village was at the foot of a hill, turned west. We used to watch the sun falling down into the sea and reflectiong on the ice floes." He let out ironic smile: "Here the sun falls above mountains and the day is much shorter."

There was a moment of silence as both men watched last rays of light disappear above mountains ridge. Then Hiccup finally spoke: "On the other hand, it is strategically good location." He looked over the darkened valley: "The valley is large enough to hide whole fields, water is nearby and access paths are well hidden from enemies. Whoever would want to find the village will find it hard."

Hiccup was right at this. There were many access paths to every direction but well-hidden and most of them were treacherous mountain passes.

"So the only dangerous…" Eret started: "… could come from the sky."

Hiccup's smile fell: "You mean Bludvist?"

Eret nodded silently and rested against pond's rock wall.

Hiccup turned his back to the village and his hands rested at the pond's wall. He saw his reflection in the water, as he looked down, but the image was only dark silhouette. And the same darkness was sneaking into his mind, while thinking about _that_ man.

"Is unprobable…" Eret added: "… our people are quite sure he is gone forever."

"We were too…" Hiccup answered with grief in his voice and felt anger growing inside him.

Eret understood where mind of his friend is settled and changed the topic: "I tried to talk to Vivi today… several times. She didn't say much to me…"

That caught Hiccup's attention and he remembered their conversation last night. He turned to Eret: "I guess she had a hard time for some…. time." Hiccup befogged.

Eret nodded and hissed silently: "I don't even know her anymore…"

Hiccup's eyebrows lifted and he came closer to his friend: "When were you home the last time?"

There was a moment of silence and Hiccup could feel burden of Eret's conscience.

"Five years ago…"

"Five years?!" Hiccup repeated in disbelief.

Eret stood up from his spot and his voice felt heavier than before: "It was when mother died. At first attack of Bludvist. They blamed me for it, as they do now."

Hiccup held his breath and closed his eyes. He started to understand that under the cheery and unrestrained surface of his friend there is a great sadness hidden. He turned to face the village again and he saw light from fires, bright, warm and clear. It was almost dark already, but still warmth in the air. Hiccup shook his head: "Eret… I know it looks desperate now, but trust me, you do have much to fight for!"

Eret turned to him with baffled look and Hiccup continued:

"I fought my father for 15 years. And my people too and I had no one to support me until Toothless appeared. But you do have six sisters."

Hiccup fell silent for a moment to let Eret think. Then he spoke again:

"Vivi might need some time to take you back but she showed you support in front of whole village. I think it tells you something. Give her time. And in meantime there are five other girls of same blood who are interested to know you better." Hiccup finished with smile and Eret's face lightened too.

"The truth is…" Eret started in low tone: "… Vivi is the oldest and we share many memories. But younger girls do not remember me as much as she does. That's why they took me in so easily…"

Hiccup nodded: "If it is so, start with them. Win their trust and don't fail them. Because even if you fail to get the village, it won't be that bad as if you fail to get your own family."

* * *

Astrid finally reached the day light. It took almost three hours before twins finally found the way out of the cave labyrinth. When they were approaching an exit, the corridor was getting bigger and ended as cave full of light. Astrid narrowed her eyes to get used to the light and then looked around the cave. Right next to the path, at her left hand was a ravine. Astrid stepped to the edge to look down and see how deep it is, but she couldn't see the bottom.

"Stay at the right side." She said to the twins and made her way to the exit.

Ruffnut dawdled behind her with hands across her chest and when Astrid was finally out of hearing she snorted: "She thinks us complete fooo..." but rest of the word was to hear only as long loud yell, while she was falling somewhere down into the cave ravine.

Astrid who was already out of the cave, immediately reacted when she heard scream and ran back.

Inside she found only Tuffnut standing at the edge of the ravine. His hands were spread in front of his body and his smile was more than wide.

"I have only one word for you, sister!" Tuffnut yelled down the ravine: "Vengeance!"

* * *

"I don't know Eret! I really don't know!" Emera answered at her brother's question about Vivi's rescue of Burp.

Emera, the third born girl was beautiful young woman even more than Vivi. Her face was softer, hair light brown and eyes sky blue. Eret was really happy that no of his sisters is similar to father's side of the family. That would be a disaster.

The girl was just doing needlework and embroidered sign of Ravens tribe on her dress, while her brother asked questions.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Eret pressed.

"We told you already. When the alpha dragon attacked, woman and children were lead to safety. Only men left to fight the beast."

Eret shook his head. Where Vivi got her Changewing flock was a still a mystery to him. He heard some rumors during the day but nothing he heard sounded trustworthy or probable.

"Alright, Emi..." he used her pet name: "... tell me again. And don't miss any details!"

Emera looked up from her needlework and her eyebrows shoot up. With her nerves moved a little she started the storytelling over again: "It was noon when we heard terrifying sound of cracking ice. The whole village run out of houses and we saw giant dragon cutting through ice on the shore. It was the same alpha dragon as years ago and man who rode him … Bludvist ordered us to kneel before him and help him settle dragon army. But when father refused he attacked. Then we were taken to the caves and we spent rest of the day there... until father came back and said Vivi saved us."

Eret was impatient: "All right, but where was Vivi before?"

"She was gone. Lost."

Eret's mind stopped at that information. That was new: "What do you mean lost?"

Emera put her needlework from her lap and looked at Eret with emphasis: "Vivi got lost more than two years ago. She left at the see to get some Ravini's fish at that secret island of her's."

"Yes… I remember she was doing it as a child. That island no one could follow her on." Eret added.

Emera nodded: "Yes… she kept going there after you were gone. It normally took week or two for her to come back but…" she felt silent for a moment: "… one day she didn't come back."

Eret frowned and Emera continued: "We had been looking for her. For a long time. But no one had any idea where that island was and we gave up. Then she appeared in the middle of the battle with alphadragon six months ago. And she had the Changewing flock behind her back."

Eret was just about to ask something when the youngest two sisters burst the room. The twins Rouanne and Remi were listening behind the door for a moment and when they were in they started to imitate Drago Bludvist:

"I AM Dragoouu Bluuudviist! Meistr of Dragons and you will kneel before me!" One tried to copy his voice.

"I am Vivi Anderson of Burp, daughter of Eret and Changewing princess and I'll destroy you!" The other played Vivi and made it all childishly dramatic.

Eret's mouth corners shoot up in smile.

"No! I'll destroy youuu!" The first girl yelled and the second started to yell back. Then girls started to fight as if it was really battle for life. But at their age of eleven they were more than funny to watch. Eret laughed so much that girls stopped their play. They shared a look and both of them frowned at Eret.

"Whats so funny?" Rouanne asked.

Eret simply could not stop smiling. When he saw them the last time, they were tinny screaming things and now… they were _exactly_ the same. They made him feel like home… finally.

"Nothing, nothing…" He said with wide smile on his lips.

Rouanne hit his stomach with all her strength and Eret burst out laughing again. But his laugh fell when both girls jumped at his back and they all fell to the ground. Girls did not beat him, they were far more insidious: they started to tickle him!

Eret was laughing as a fool and girls were too. Eret let girls enjoy their moment of victory. But not for long, because he was really ticklish and little claws of his sisters were more than unpleasant.

* * *

 **Geez! Longest chapter ever! I promise the upcoming won't be this long!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope to hear from you at many more chapters!**


End file.
